


A Night

by konura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Teen Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Connor, Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	A Night

ㅤㅤВ доме у Ридов стоит не самый лучший холодильник, потому что бо́льшая часть денег уходит на ипотеку. Холодильник новый, но он всё равно гудит, и дверца ещё так поскрипывает, если мелко двигать туда-сюда, как дверца у гарнитура. До родительской спальни не доносится, но Коннор слышит иногда по ночам. Он спускается вниз, ёжится от холода, трёт пяткой ногу и встаёт рядом, нырнув гэвину под руку.

ㅤㅤГэвин в последние годы просыпается часто, потому что на работе не доедает и, кажется, в его возрасте это нормально. А Коннор хоть и тощий, но пьёт много, и мама говорит, что молоко полезно для костей. Они стоят вместе, сонные, лохматые. Гэвин ест остатки с ужина, и коннор иногда по детской привычке тоже просит откусить, запивая прямо из бутылки. Но папа не выдаст его, потому что тогда и ему тоже достанется за перекусы. Карен это не нравится, говорит, что это влияет на холестерин, сахар и прочие взрослые болячки. Коннор не в курсе таких вещей — Гэвин не рассказывает, чтобы не портить имидж крутого (и жену попросил о том же). И иногда Коннор прямо стоя почти кемарит, привалившись к боку отца. Гэвин бы не стал его дёргать, если бы не выскальзывала из худой руки бутылка. Упадёт, всё разольётся, карен придёт. Да и дует же, простудится. Хотя он сам стоит в одних трусах, но ему можно, он уже большой. А Коннор маленький. Заболеет. Поэтому легонько толкает и шепчет гулко идти спать. А сам так и стоит, проглатывая кусок курицы с пониманием, что на самом деле он был бы не против ещё так постоять.

ㅤㅤНо это уже до следующей ночи.


End file.
